Set me free
by Narvison
Summary: "Draco knew that Harry loved him. They were never really sure of a lot of things that happened in their lives, but they were sure of the love they shared for one another" This is a slash story with adult themes!


Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing from writing or posting this.

SMF

This is my first time writing something like this. Tell me what you guys think in the comments!

SMF

He withered in his bed. It was as if his skin was on fire,every whisper of the blanket as it glided on his skin left goosebumps and set off sparks of pleasurable agony. His cock began to leak and his eyes rolled up into his head. He licked his lips, Biting them until they were red and swollen.

He panted as his lover kissed down his stomach. Running his tongue down the line of ebony hair leaving the silken strands glistening in the moonlight. The simple touch of his lover's lips doing more to him than anything he could do to himself. He needed it more than anything, More than food and more than air. "Please", he moaned. His lover teased the band of his underwear and Harry moaned in frustration.

His lover smirked up at Harry, before slowly pulling down the waistband and removing the underwear completely. Harry's cock bounced up, from the navy blue undergarments, smacking against his stomach before standing to attention. His grey eyed companion gripped Harry's cock lightly in his long fingered grasp.

"Beg for it, Harry" his lover whispered sensually. The whispered demand sent chills down his spine. It wasn't hard to choke out the word "Please", before he arched up. His mouth releasing a choked sob as his lover ran his tongue over the underside of harry's cock, before taking a testicle into his mouth and gently sucking on it. Harry bucked up at the sensation.

Draco began to pull away from Harry, sucking the circular ball slightly harder before it dropped. As he pulled away a strand of saliva hooked between the two. He moved back to the tip of Harry's cock, swirling his tongue around small hole, lapping at the precum that started to gather there before taking the head into his mouth, leaving Harry begging for more. Draco took more of the thick object into his throat. Inch by inch until he was at the base, his throat contracting around the cock before coming back up for air.

"I'm gonna cum" Harry moaned.at that prompting, Draco let harry's cock fall from lip's. He blew lightly on it, Cooling the hard flesh "Draco, please" the hoarse voice broke through the haze of lust. Draco quickly moved back up to harry's lips, covering them with his own. Naturally, Draco's lips fit perfectly against harry's.

Coming up briefly for air,they looked into each other's eyes, green and grey. Unyielding and unwavering. Love, lust, want and need seemed to flash through their eyes. To quick to pick out, but they understood the others feelings perfectly.

Not a word was spoken as Draco clasped Harry's hands above his head. Eye to eye, he pressed into Harry, the slick hole beneath him swallowing the hard flesh. A soft gasp puffed from the green eyed male's mouth, as the cock penetrated him, stretching him, making him feel whole and full. Draco began to thrust into the willing body of man below him.

A tear slipped out of the corner of Harry's eye. Draco made no mention of it, he just kissed it away. Draco couldn't stop shaking as he thrust into the man below him. Harry's hold on him became binding. Beads of sweat dripped from Draco's forehead onto the boy below him. The hard grunts and mewls from Harry caused Draco to speed up in need. Overcome with the need to mark the pale flesh of his lover, Draco began to suck and nip at Harry's neck turning the once pale flesh bright red.

Draco pulled out of Harry as he sat up on his legs. Harry whined as the empty feeling returned, Draco pulled Harry up to sit on his lap, before once again thrusting up into the emerald eyed males wet cavern. Harry's cock became trapped between them. The friction caused by their closeness doubled the pleasure for Harry.

It wasn't long before Draco was covered in Harry's cum and it wasn't long after, that Draco was coating Harry's insides with his semen. Draco collapsed on top Harry before rolling to the side and they just laid there, the light from the moon highlighting the different fluids that layered their bodies, and bringing attention to the uniforms strewn about the dark carpeted floors.

They were exhausted, but neither were willing to

succumb to the nightmares that they knew would haunt them as soon as they closed their eyes.

"I love you" Draco whispered. He hoped that Harry wouldn't respond. It would make the declaration less real. Somehow,Harry understood that. He said nothing and did nothing other than slide closer to Draco so that he could wrap his arms around him.

Draco knew that Harry loved him. They were never really sure of a lot of things that happened in their lives, but they were sure of the love they shared for one another. The two broken souls that once hated each other vehemently came together to pick of the pieces of their shattered pasts and to mold them into a future that neither had hope in seeing.


End file.
